


Yuuri's Wings

by imbesyl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbesyl/pseuds/imbesyl
Summary: Set in Hasetsu, Japan after the Grand Prix tournament, Yuuri goes missing for a couple of days which mildly troubles Victor.  Apparently, Yuuri was in his room the whole time and for a good reason.  He had grown wings.  This impacts his daily life such as basic coordination (walking) as well as his eligibility to skate in the next Grand Prix.  Meanwhile Victor's sentiments towards Yuuri continue to grow and he continuously wonders if Yuuri feels the same.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea when I'm ever going to update this, but enjoy for the time being!
> 
> This work has not been beta-read :x

Chapter 1

It had been about a month since the Grand Prix Tournament and a twenty-eight-year-old Victor Nikiforov sighed happily in Yuuri’s family onsen as he casually thought about a new skating routine for Yuuri to try out. A salchow there…and a triple axel here… it was all going according to his little plan. Yuuri would be twenty-four in the next competition, a bit old, but would nevertheless be an intimidating competitor. He had won 2nd in the Grand Prix after all, and Victor could definitely envision his trainee embracing the gold (and possibly him?) this coming competition. But Victor’s feelings towards Yuuri were very strong. He felt that he couldn’t possibly wait until Yuuri got the gold and when he said that he would marry Yuuri if he did get first place, did he actually mean it? Why else would he have said that? And Yuuri must have believed him, or at least he wanted to think that he believed him. But what if he could live happily with Yuuri by his side for the rest of his days? That was why Yuuri went to the trouble to buy themselves rings, right? Expensive. Rings. Meant for marriage. 

Thoughts like this continued to bounce around in Victor’s mind so much so that he got distracted from planning out Yuuri’s new routine. What would Yakov think of that? Always up in the air, this one, he would probably say while rolling his eyes. Victor sighed and looked around. He hadn’t seen Yuuri in a while, not since two days ago, but secretly hoped he wouldn’t come to the baths as Victor’s penis had become slightly erect at the thought of him. He could at least hop out of the bath and quickly put on a towel to hide his mildly throbbing member. He thanked god that he was the only one in the outside baths. He wasn’t ashamed of it, per se, but he didn’t want to make such a public announcement of his lustful sentiments. He had been attracted to Yuuri ever since the last Grand Prix banquet when Yuuri, drunk out of his mind, grinded his crotch next to Victor’s begging him to be his coach next year. Two years back, if someone had told him that he would fall for a drunken man blubbering out a mixture between English, Japanese, and broken Russian against his waist he would have casually laughed it off. 

Feeling clean and now calm in his crotch area, he slipped into his green bathrobe and headed towards the eating area. But on his way there he saw Hiroko knocking on Yuuri’s screen door in a rather frantic manner. Victor stopped in his tracks, curious to see what was going on. After all he hadn’t seen or heard word from Yuuri in two days which made him wonder if there was something wrong. He saw the empty bowls of what could have been katsudon stacked outside his room. So Yuuri must have been cooped up in his room this whole time, he thought. 

Hiroko banged louder on Yuuri’s door. “Honey, you can’t live like this. You have to show us what’s wrong so maybe we can fix it” she said. To which Victor heard a muffled reply “No, Mom, you don’t understand. It can’t. Be. Fixed. I can’t ever face the world again. I have no idea what to do…”. 

Although this alarmed Victor, he tried to sound calm and collected and shouted cheerfully, “Yuuri~~ You’re going to gain weight if you don’t exercise, my little piggy~” 

Hiroko agreed, “Victor’s right, you know. You better start training with him soon. Don’t you want to beat Yurio in the next Grand Prix?”

“But Okaa-san. I already told you I can’t go into the world looking like this!”

Victor pressed his face against the screen door. “Yura, there is nothing you can do to surprise me” he said smugly. 

Suddenly the door slid open and the first thing Victor noticed was the mess of clothing, books, figurines, and whatnot on the bedroom floor. A bag of half-eaten chips covered some sort of gaming console and the room smelled oddly minty. When Victor moved his eyes to what he had been looking for, Yuuri, he immediately understood what the latter had meant when he said he ‘couldn’t go out into the world like this’. He really couldn’t. There where normally only shoulder blades should have been were a pair of enormous black wings. “…S-still not surprised?”, Yuuri said sheepishly.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days earlier

It had been nearly a month of celebration of Yuuri’s victory in the Grand Prix tournament. Although he knew that he had only placed second, he was proud of himself. He had come a long way from last year. The theme he chose for his performances, love, was true to its core. Every time he had skated he thought of how much he loved his supporting parents, Yuuko, Mari, the triplets, Minako, and, of course, Victor. There hadn’t been anyone quite like Victor who entered his life. He was on a completely different level –he was casual, yet so ambitious, he was smooth yet unpredictable. Yuuri had a way of being able to anticipate the thoughts and behaviors of the people he met, but he could never know how Victor would react to anything. And he loved that. It was so refreshing from his humdrum life that he felt like his life had been enhanced. Victor was like a drug he kept needing to get a hit of, because with Victor he felt like he could do anything. It was amazing. He loved how Victor was able to tap into parts of Yuuri that he never knew he had inside himself. 

Like Eros. 

How sexy he felt every performance he gave of that song. He was Eros and he was Eros all for Victor…but did that mean that he lusted for Victor? He was confused as ever about how he felt towards the Russian man. Spending the entire day in Barcelona had given him another one of his Victor-highs that he felt compelled to buy wedding rings as good luck charms, but even that felt like a weak excuse to disguise how he actually felt. In a way, the rings symbolized that he wanted Victor all to himself. And he hated himself for thinking that, but it was just so true. 

He had just finished a casual practice with Victor to fine tune some of his quad jumps. He relished every moment of Victor’s undivided attention towards him. Ever since the end of the Grand Prix, every time Yuuri spent time with Victor gave him butterflies to his stomach. It was as if Yuuri wanted to ask Victor a very specific question. The question having to do with asking Victor out on a date. But at the same time he was against it because it would jeopardize his friendship should the Russian say no. And he valued that friendship more than anything in the world. Plus, he wasn’t even completely sure that that was what he wanted. He just didn’t know. 

 

After he untied his skates, he apprehensively looked around to see if Victor was nearby. Sure enough, he was animatedly chatting with Yuuko about something. As he watched Yuuko burst into laughter, Yuuri couldn’t deny his jealousy. Victor and Yuuri’s interactions had gotten more and more awkward ever since the Grand Prix ended and Yuuri assumed it was his fault. He was beginning to have feelings towards his coach and he really. Hated. That. Idea. It just felt so wrong. Even though they had kissed after his free skate performance that one time. This was different. This was something that had bloomed inside Yuuri’s heart and felt so vulnerable, just like a flower with enormous petals that would only be smashed by someone incapable of appreciating the beauty of the reproductive features of the plant (the flower bits). 

It was summer and it was hot outside and even in Hasetsu Ice Castle. The ice on Yuuri’s skates melted onto his terrycloth skateguards causing them to be a little on the damp side. Suddenly, out of the blue, as Yuuri was finishing packing up his skating gear, Victor attacked poor Yuuri with a startling, but affectionate hug.

“Yuuri– how about we go to get some shave ice down by the street?” 

“S-sure, he squeaked, feeling a pull at the petals of the large flower in his heart, “You know me. I can’t resist a temptation like shave ice.” And just like that he began imagining the crispness of the ice, the sweetness of the strawberry syrup, or sometimes pineapple, or whatever flavor of choice the vendor had. And the occasional condensed milk, a topping of choice for Yuuri. No wonder he got fat so easily after the skating season ended. 

But he couldn’t go with Victor. At this point, he sort of didn’t want to do anything with Victor. Especially if it wasn’t ice-skating-related. Because then it would feel like a date! Which was the last thing Yuuri wanted. So he jolted out of Victor’s embrace and ran. He picked up his stuff and ran from Hasetsu Ice Castle all the way back to Yuu-topia. 

In the confines of his room was when he noticed his back started hurting. So much so that he realized that when he left his bed it became unfavorable for him to even walk. His mom banged at the screen door. “Yuuri, is everything alright? I made you katsudon.” Yuuri removed one of his headphones and the music of Britney Spears drowned out slightly. “Mom, my back hurts a lot. Also, I’m avoiding Victor. Can’t tell you why, but that’s what’s been going on. Thanks for the katsudon. I’m starving!” 

The katsudon, which Hiroko left outside the screen door, put him into a food coma, fast. After closing his eyes he could see Britney, or was it a long haired Victor, signing, With the taste of your lips I’m on a riiide. The man certainly was toxic, but was at least respectful in not bothering him and asking him to come out of his room. Yuuri just needed some time to think. That was all. 

Yuuri woke up the very next day with a razor sharp pain in his backside and small black feathers all over his bed. He had seen the Hangover movie series translated into Japanese and felt like he was living one of them. “Why the fuck, he thought, would there be feathers all over my bed –gnnnnnnnnn!” Shirtless, he grunted and moaned simultaneously and ran to check himself out in the bathroom. Suddenly, he saw them. And just like the vulnerability metaphor he felt as though he were a flower with large petals about to be plucked, he saw two enormous raven-colored wings on his back, representing everything he feared about seeing Victor again, and more. Somehow, he knew it was going to take some persuasion for him to even enter the real world again. So he hobbled back to his bed like the cursed angel he was and blasted more Britney.


End file.
